Empty Space
by momentary-ecstasy
Summary: Fate brings Alex and Marissa back together. Can Marissa keep them together? Malex.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I don't own the O.C.

The song at the end is the Against the Odds originally by Phil Collins, but I hightly reccomend the Postal Service cover.

* * *

"C'mon Coop. The water polo team only goes to regional like once every century," Summer sat on Marissa's bed in the Roberts' house.

"You wouldn't go if Zach wasn't on the team," Marissa told Summer.

"Please?" Summer pleaded, "I don't want to go alone."

"Fine," Marissa smiled, "I can't help it when you beg like that."

Summer giggled, "Awesome. C'mon we have to go. It starts in an hour."

Marissa got up and followed Summer out the door.

"I wonder what's going on at the beach," Marissa looked across the parking lot from the water polo arena.

Summer looked around, "I dunno." She spotted the entrance and pulled Marissa to it. Once inside the polo arena, they took a seat and watched the ongoing match.

"Is that Zach?" Marissa asked.

Summer shrugged, "They all look the same with those things on their heads. Go Harbor!"

Marissa raised an eyebrow. "So they're trying to get the ball in those little net things?"

"I have no idea," Summer smiled, "But there are a lot of hot guys in Speedos down there."

Marissa looked around and sat back in her seat. She didn't really want to be there. This wasn't her scene anymore. Of course right now she didn't know what her scene was. But this definitely wasn't it.

"Hey," Zach walked up to them after he changed in the locker room.

"Hey," Summer stood up and kissed him, "You did so good."

"Thanks," Zach smiled, "There's a couple hours before my next match. Do you two wanna go check out the surf regionals across the parking lot."

"Yes," Marissa said and stood up quickly, wanting to get out the polo crowd as fast as possible.

Once they were outside, Summer and Zach held hands while walking across the parking lot while Marissa played with the phone in her hand, following them.

They got some seats on the bleachers with a great view of the water.

"Why isn't anyone surfing?" Summer asked.

"They're tallying the scores of the first heats," Marissa answered.

Summer raised her eyebrow.

"I watch a lot of surfing," Marissa shrugged.

"I'm starving," Zach told the girls, "I'm going to get some nachos. Do you two want anything?"

Summer shook her head.

"Water please," Marissa told him.

Zach nodded and walked off.

"Now," Summer scanned the crowd, "Let's find you a hot surf guy to get your mind off Ryan."

"What?…oh," Marissa sighed, "It's not on Ryan."

"You've been thinking about someone," Summer put her sunglasses on, "I know that look in your eye."

Sometimes Marissa hated the Summer knew her so well. Truthfully she hadn't been thinking of Ryan, but right then it seemed like the right answer to keep Summer from asking any more questions. Who she was actually thinking about would spark a whole slew of questions Marissa wasn't ready for. She opened her mouth to tell Summer when the announcer came over the loudspeaker.

"After the first round the heats," the announcer boomed, "The two high schools heading to the finals are Oceanview High School and Huntington Beach Prep."

The crowd erupted and a cheer came from the tents that the teams were sitting under.

"Cool," Zach walked back to them, "The finals." He handed Marissa her water and sat next to Summer.

"Thanks," Marissa took the water.

"And the surfers competing for Huntington Prep are Will Barnett and Reagan Isley," the announcer called, "And competing for Oceanview High are Conner Benson and Alex Kelly."

Marissa felt her hear stop. She quickly recovered telling herself that there were probably more Alex Kelly's in the world that the one she once dated and had coincidentally been thinking about all day.

All her fears were realized when she saw her Alex trotting out to the water with her surf board. The same surf board Alex taught her how to surf on. The same surf board they laid on under the stars after the lesson was over. The same Alex that she fell for.

"Coop?" Summer's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Huh?" Marissa asked.

"I said your name like ten times," Summer told her.

"I just…never expected to see her here," Marissa sighed.

"She did say she was going back to school right?" Summer asked.

Marissa nodded.

Summer's mouth dropped open, "You haven't been thinking of Ryan all day. You've been thinking about Alex."

Marissa sighed, "Today would have been the day we would have been together for six months. We were going to drive up to the mountains and she was going to teach me how to snowboard. We were both saving up for it."

"You miss her?" Summer asked.

Marissa shrugged off the question. Of course she missed Alex, but she couldn't admit it especially since she was the one that dumped Alex.

"She's good," Zach watched Alex catch her first wave. "She the one that used to work in the Bait Shop right?"

Marissa nodded, "Yup."

After a phenomenal run by Alex, she caught a small wave to shore with her teammate and was greeted by the rest of her ecstatic team.

"The scores have been tallied," the announcer said, "And the winners are Oceanview High."

The group of surfers from Oceanview cheer and hugged each other until the officials walked over with the giant trophy. They handed it to Alex who raised it over her head and laughed.

Alex looked happy. It hurt Marissa to see Alex happy. Maybe she was being selfish, but Marissa was kind of hoping that Alex was feeling like she was right then.

Summer nudged Marissa, "Go talk to her."

"I can't," Marissa shook her head.

"Just go say congratulations," Summer stood and pulled Alex up. Zach followed them toward the Oceanview group through the surfers who had been waiting for the competition to be over so they could surf.

Marissa caught a glimpse to Alex through the crowd. She was talking to an older man who was wearing a baseball cap. He handed her a shirt and she smiled. Then he gave her a business card and walked away.

Alex turned back to the group and said something. A guy stepped out of the crowd and picked Alex up, spinning her around.

Marissa turned around and started walking away, but Summer caught her arm, "You're such a chicken."

"I think we've been spotted," Zach told the girls.

Marissa's head snapped in the direction of where Alex was. Their eyes immediately locked and Marissa's breath got caught in her throat.

"C'mon," Summer said, "It's too late to back out now."

Marissa walked with Summer toward Alex. Alex started making her way to them. She was wearing the tank top that the man gave her. It said UC Berkeley Surfing.

"Hey," Marissa shoved her hands in her pockets and let out a breath.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked quietly.

"We came to watch the water polo championship," Summer explained seeing as how Marissa was apparently not going to do much talking.

Alex nodded and saw Zach, "Oh yeah."

"You were really awesome out there," Zach broke in, "Are you going to UC Berkeley?"

Alex nodded, "It looks like it. They're starting a surf team and he offered me a scholarship to go."

"Wow," Summer smiled, "Marissa just got accepted there."

"Oh," Alex looked at Marissa who wasn't really talking, "Maybe I'll see you around. I…um…I gotta go."

"Hey!" a guy walked over to Alex and saw who she was talking to, "Hi. I'm Steve."

"Hi," Marissa smiled politely.

"We're having a party to celebrate the awesomeness that is Alex," he smiled and handed them a flyer, "You should come."

"I'm sure you have like a water polo something to go to," Alex told them and pushed Steve away. He smiled at her and walked off.

"Alex!" someone else called, "We're leaving!"

"Um…it was nice seeing you," Alex told them and walked off.

Marissa sighed, "That went well."

"She still feels something for you," Summer stated as they walked back to the polo arena.

"Yeah right," Marissa crossed her arms. She felt like going home, getting into bed and never coming out again.

"Really," Summer stated, "It wouldn't have been all awkward like that if she was over you. We're going to this party." Summer handed Marissa the flyer.

"What's the point?" Marissa sighed.

"You're going to see if you can get her to get back together with you so you'll stop moping around," Summer stated, "You've had plenty of missed anniversaries with Ryan and you never got this upset."

"I hate it when you're right," Marissa sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

After the last polo match and Harbor had been eliminated, Zach drove them to where the party was at. It looking like an abandoned house except for the hundreds of people inside and on the lawn. There were lights flashing inside and music blaring. Marissa saw at least two kegs being carried in.

"Wow," Zach looked at the house, "I think I'm going to sit in the car and read my book."

"C'mon Coop," Summer got out, "Let's go get your woman."

Marissa got out with Summer and walked to the front door. She had a really bad feeling about the whole thing. Inside, the smell of smoke and beer was overwhelming.

"Hey!" Steve walked over to Marissa and had to yell over the noise, "You came!"

Marissa nodded, "Have you seen Alex?!"

He looked around, "I think she's upstairs!"

"Thanks!" Marissa called back.

Marissa looked at Summer who looked even more uncomfortable than she felt. She leaned closed to Summer and said, "Go sit in the car! I'll call you!"

Summer nodded gratefully and walked out.

Marissa squeezed her way upstairs passing up many drink offers on the way up.

Suddenly screaming broke out in the hallway upstairs.

"I'm sick of taking care of you!"

"No one asked you to!" Alex's voice yelled back.

Marissa hurried up the stairs to see what was going on. She was none other than Jodie facing off with Alex. Alex was leaning on the wall and obviously drunk.

"If I didn't you'd be on the street right now! You're going to kill yourself!"

"Go to hell!" Alex screamed and whirled around, tequila bottle in hand. She walked into the nearest room and slammed the door behind her.

Jodie whirled around and nearly ran into Marissa.

"You," Jodie said her name like saying left a disgusting taste in her mouth.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"You did that," Jodie pointed to the door, "She's your problem now." Jodie brushed past her and hurried down the stairs.

Marissa made her way past a group in the middle of the hallway and opened the door Alex had gone in. She was laying on the mattress, passed out by an open window, the half empty bottle of tequila in her hand.

As she made her way to Alex, blue and red lights started flashing outside and someone yelled, "Cops!"

"Shit," Marissa hissed. She looked out the door and saw the mad rush down the stairs knowing that she wouldn't make it. Especially with a passed out Alex. She closed the door and looked at Alex laying against the wall.

After a few seconds to think, Marissa dropped the bottle of tequila out the window and started trying to move Alex.

Marissa's heart pounded. She just got off probation for robbery and Alex could loose her scholarship. She pulled Alex closer to her and held her breath in the dank closet they were hiding in. The sliding door only covered half of the closet they were crowded in.

Alex moaned and Marissa covered her mouth when she heard footsteps.

"This place is disgusting," she heard a man say. Marissa saw a flashlight scan the room and hoped that on one would look in the closet.

The footsteps walked away and Marissa let out her breath. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Summer's number.

It picked up immediately with Summer saying, "You're not in jail are you?"

"No," Marissa whispered, "We're in an upstairs closet. Alex is passed out. I need help getting her out."

"We'll come in when the cops leave," Summer looked at the house from the car.

"Alright," Marissa answered, "Call me when they're gone."

"Okay," Summer stated and hung up.

Marissa put her phone back in her pocket and looked down at Alex. Her head looked like it was in an uncomfortable position on her shoulder so Marissa readjusted herself and Alex's head lulled into the curve of Marissa's neck.

She could smell the salt in Alex's hair. It smelled like it had when they lived together and Alex would fall asleep after a morning surf on the couch, waiting for Marissa to get home.

Marissa let a soft smile grace her lips until her phone rang in her pocket. "Hello?" she answered quickly and quietly.

"Where are you?" Summer asked.

Marissa heard footsteps coming toward them, "Are you in the house?"

"Yeah," Summer looked around with Zach behind her.

"We're in the second door from the stairs. In the closet," Marissa told her.

She heard Summer and Zach step and walk toward the closet.

"This place is gross," Summer told Marissa.

Marissa nodded, "Let's get her in the car."

Zach bent down and picked Alex up. He carried her down the stairs followed by Summer and Marissa.

Marissa sat in the backseat of Summer's car and Zach laid Alex in so that her head was in Marissa's lap.

"What did she drink?" Summer asked getting in.

"Tequila," Marissa answered, "Half a bottle by herself."

"Wow," Summer said as Zach took off.

"She never used to drink like that," Marissa smoothed some hair out of Alex's face.

"Where are we taking her?" Zach asked.

"My mom's out of town with Kirsten," Marissa answered, "We can take her to my mom's house."

"Okay," Zach nodded.

The drive back to Newport was silent. Marissa kept stroking Alex's hair, trying to keep her asleep.

Once they got to Julie Cooper's trailer, Kaitlin opened the door when Summer knocked. "Summer?"

"Yeah," Summer nodded, "Uh, Marissa's bringing a friend over."

"Great," Kaitlin raised and eyebrow. She saw Zach carrying Alex with Marissa behind him. "Who is that?"

"Her name's Alex," Marissa answered.

"Where do you want me to put her?" Zach asked.

"The couch is fine," Marissa told him.

Zach bent down and laid Alex on the couch. She rolled over and buried her face in the back of the couch. Marissa covered her up with a blanket.

"Thanks," she told Summer and Zach.

"No problem," Summer hugged Marissa, "Call me if you need anything."

Marissa nodded, "Thanks Zach."

"No problem," he smiled. He politely waved to Kaitlin and followed Summer out the door.

"You do know you don't actually live here right?" Kaitlin raised an eyebrow at Marissa.

Marissa nodded, "I just couldn't take her to Summer's house."

"Okay," Kaitlin nodded, "I'm going to bed."

Marissa nodded, "Okay." She moved to the armchair Kaitlin had been sitting in and turned on the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex groaned as she woke up the next morning. Her head was pounding and the light coming in the window wasn't helping. She rolled over and saw a girl she'd never seen before in the chair on the opposite side of the room smoking.

"Good morning," Kaitlin said as she exhaled the smoke.

"I didn't sleep with you did I?" Alex asked.

Kaitlin shook her head.

"Good," Alex laid back down and covered her head, "Where am I?"

"Newport Beach," Kaitlin answered.

Alex peeked out from under the covers, "Where?"

"Newport Beach," Kaitlin repeated.

The front door opened and Marissa stepped in, "Didn't mom tell you not to smoke in here?"

Kaitlin shrugged and put out the cigarette on the end table, "Sleeping beauty's awake."

Marissa looked over at Alex who pushed the covers off of herself, "I bought breakfast."

"Thanks," Alex slowly and painfully stood up.

Marissa put the food down and went to the kitchen to get some water and aspirin for Alex. When she returned Alex was at the table with Kaitlin who was sorting out the food.

"Um…thanks for bringing me here," Alex ran a hand through her hair, "I don't remember much of last night."

"It's no problem," Marissa shrugged, "Jodie told me it was my fault and you were my problem now…" she trailed off seeing Alex's face sink. She lightly added, "And you know that I take everything she tells me seriously."

Alex slowly smiled and met Marissa's eyes.

"So where'd you two meet?" Kaitlin asked.

Marissa sat down next to Kaitlin at the small kitchen table, "The Bait Shop."

Alex just nodded and took the aspirin and water Marissa offered her.

"So she passes out and you just bring her home?" Kaitlin asked, "I'll remember to call you the next time I go to a party."

Alex quietly ate her breakfast and when she was done she took her plate to the kitchen and put it in the sink.

"You didn't have to do that," Marissa's voice startled Alex.

Alex let out a long breath to calm down.

"Sorry," Marissa said quietly.

"Um…thanks for breakfast, but I think I should go," Alex told Marissa.

"Well, I'd take you home, but my car is at Summer's house and she dropped us off last night so there's not really anyway I can take you," Marissa explained, "Summer will be here later."

"Oh," Alex looked at Marissa who was only about a foot from her in the tiny kitchen. She sidestepped Alex and walked back to the table where Kaitlin took out another cigarette.

"No smoking in the house," Marissa told Kaitlin while loading the dishwasher.

"I'm going for a walk," Kaitlin told the other two.

"Can I have one of those?" Alex asked.

Kaitlin smiled and handed Alex a cigarette. She lit it for Alex who took a long drag and stepped outside with Kaitlin.

Marissa closed the dishwasher and walked outside. One the front porch, she saw Kaitlin walking off and Alex was nowhere to be seen. She looked around, then smelled smoke. She looked up and saw Alex's legs dangling from the roof.

"Are you hiding?" Marissa asked.

Alex peered down, "You said there was no smoking in the house."

Marissa climbed up the railing and got on the roof next to Alex.

"That's your sister?" Alex asked.

Marissa nodded.

"Where's your mom?" Alex took a long drag of her cigarette.

Marissa shrugged, "She's on some kind of business trip."

"So you live here?" Alex finally looked at Marissa.

Marissa watched her feet dangle, "Sorta. I stay with Summer most of the time, but mom and Kaitlin live here."

"Wow," Alex offered Marissa the cigarette.

Marissa reluctantly took it, "Yup. When Caleb died he left us nothing. So we moved here."

"I'm sorry," Alex looked out at the street.

Marissa shrugged, "Well, what can you do?"

"What happened to Seth and Ryan?" Alex asked quietly as if not wanting to know the answer.

"Well," Marissa expelled the smoke from her lungs and gave the cigarette back to Alex, "Seth and Summer broke up a while ago and Summer and Zach hooked back up. And Ryan…he's been icing me out after we broke up for the last time."

Alex took a deep breath, "That sucks."

"What about you?" Marissa asked, putting some hair behind her ear.

"Um.." Alex shrugged, "My life hasn't changed much besides going back to school. I go to school during the day, work at night. Nothing interesting."

"Well your surf scholarship is interesting," Marissa told her.

Alex smiled, "Yeah."

"Go bears," Marissa smiled.

"Go bears," Alex chuckled.

There was a lull in the conversation for a few minutes while Alex finished off her cigarette.

"Thanks," Alex quietly added.

Marissa looked over at Alex and caught the blonde's entrancing eyes, "No problem." She couldn't seem to get out of Alex's gaze. Her breathing started to get slower, but her heart sped up. She gulped and tried to calm her racing heart.

A car approaching pulled her out of her trance. She looked down at the ground in time to see her mother get out of her car.

"Marissa?" Julie called, "What are you doing on the roof? And who's….Alex."

"Hi Ms. Cooper," Alex waved.

Julie crossed her arms, "Marissa, can I have a word with you?"

"Don't worry about it," Alex hopped down, "I was just leaving." She walked down the steps and took off in the direction of the road.

"Alex, wait," Marissa hopped down and followed Alex, leaving her mom behind.

Alex paused and until Marissa caught up with her. They walked for a few yards before Marissa spoke.

"I'm sorry about that," Marissa told Alex.

Alex shrugged, "It happens."

"C'mon," Marissa stopped walking, "It's really hot and Summer should be here any minute. I'll shield you from my mom. I promise."

Alex put her hands in her pockets and looked around. The took a moment then shrugged, "Alright."

They walked back to the trailer. Marissa led the way in and Alex quietly followed.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Julie said to Alex lightly.

"I never thought I'd see you again either," Alex answered.

"We ran into each other at a party," Marissa added. She got behind Alex and put her hands on Alex's shoulders, guiding her toward Kaitlin's room.

Marissa laid on the bed and Alex walked around the room. "You're little sister's going to get into trouble."

"How do you know?" Marissa asked.

Alex opened a wooden box in on the shelf and pulled out a bag of pot out of it.

Marissa sat up, "How did you know?"

"Unmarked wooden box," Alex smirked, replacing it, "Oldest trick in the book."

Marissa laid out on the bed, "She could do worse. I mean…I have."

Alex raised an eyebrow and sat on the floor by the bed, facing Marissa. "Really?"

Marissa nodded, wrapping her arms around the pillow.

Alex leaned back on her elbows and tilted her head to the side. They just looked at each other for a long time before Julie walked in.

"Summer's here," she told them.

Alex nodded and stood.

Marissa followed her to the door and saw Summer with the top down on her car.

"Hey," Summer smiled at Alex, "I see you're awake."

Alex smiled, "Yeah. Thanks for last night. And thank Zach for me."

Summer nodded.

Alex got in the back seat and Marissa got in the passenger's seat. Summer pulled out and turned up the music.

When they got to LA, Alex gave Summer directions to her apartment. It took a few more minutes, but soon they were at the stoplight by Alex's apartment.

Marissa leaned over and whispered something to Summer who nodded and took off when the light turned green.

"You just drove past my apartment," Alex told Summer.

Summer nodded and pulled to a stop in front of the coffee shop on the corner. Marissa got out and Alex followed her.

"Can I…talk to you?" Marissa asked Alex quietly, fidgeting with her hands.

Alex put her hands in her pockets and nodded.

Summer parked in the parking lot across the street and watched.

They stood outside the coffee shop, the smell of coffee and the bakery swirling around them. Alex watched while Marissa gathered her words.

"I…I couldn't let you go without telling you…" Marissa started.

_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here_

Taking every breath with you  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

"I miss you," Marissa breathed.

Alex's breath caught in her throat. Her heart felt like it was getting ready to explode.

"When I was with other people," Marissa went on, trying desperately to loose herself in Alex's eyes, "I was always Ryan's girlfriend or Luke's girlfriend. When I was with you, I was me." Tears formed in Marissa's eyes and she saw tears pool in Alex's eyes.

"I think about you everyday," Marissa confessed, "And I've been thinking about you constantly the past few days." She took a change to took Alex's hand in her own.

_So take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now  
there's just an empty space  
you coming back to me is against the odds  
and that's what I've gotta face_

"I know we can't pick up where we left off," Marissa tried to swallow her tears, "But can we try again? Start over?"

A single tear fell down Alex's cheek before she enveloped Marissa in a hug.

Marissa relaxed in Alex's arms and was immediately relieved.

"I can't," Alex whispered.

Marissa tensed up and pulled away to look at Alex.

"Not right now," Alex looked at the ground and shook her head. "Time….I need time. This is…so much. It's not that I don't care about you Riss. I do…it's just…I need time." She slowed raised her eyes and her heart broke when she saw the tears streaming down Marissa's face. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist.

Marissa melted into her, but tried to control her tears and not break into sobs.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered. She kissed Marissa's cheek as she took a step back.

Marissa wrapped her arms around herself, missing the warmth of Alex's arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered again. She turned around and started walking toward her building.

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
_

Marissa watched Alex walk off and felt two smaller arms wrap around her as Summer tried to sooth her. Marissa knew she saw Alex reach up and wipe the tears from her face, but Alex didn't turn around. She disappeared into her apartment building without a single unsure step or look back.

Marissa felt sick. Her whole body felt like this was all wrong. Alex was supposed to stay. Alex was supposed to say she wanted to come back. It was all wrong. Finally Marissa broke down into sobs on Summer's shoulder.


End file.
